Last Quarter
by zeetaf
Summary: He has a woman but married an unknown demoness to defeat the land's foe. A cold young and beautiful mate has a big secret. She cannot let everyone about her background even if he is her mate. Love, duty, truth, hatred, a big-land foe will choose it.
1. Promise

**Last Quarter**

Summary: He has a lover but married an unknown demoness to defeat the western land's foe. A cold young and beautiful mate has a big secret. The gorgeous cannot let everyone about her background even if he is her mate. Love or duty, truth or hatred, a big-land foe must choose it.

**Chapter one: Promise**

Inutaisho Eiji has ruled the western land over a thousand years. He is a long live lord and the lord has an unmarried heir name Touga. His son is his right-hand man and he will be the next lord of the western land. The western land has been cemented with the northern land for long time. But the western still has a big problem is the big land who wants to increase the power and control the west and the north. Even if the western land has the northern land is an alliance but Lord Eiji cannot against this foe.

The western heir of the west has a betrothed demoness name Katsumi-Hina. She is a deer demon of the northern court. Everyone has known their relationship for several years. And hope that they will get mated early if the two lands are in peace.

One day the western lord and his heir visit the northern lord and they are inviting to the winter celebration at the castle. A young dog lord lets his father and the north lord has some discuss and headed to a private garden of the northern court to see his beloved woman.

"Touga" A lovely demon smiles and walked toward him.

"I'm grad to see you, Kastumi."

"I'm really grad when I heard that Lord Eiji and you are inviting to the winter celebration at the castle. And how long will you be here, Touga?"

"We'll be here for two or three days but why?"

"I want to show you an ice lake and I want to play an ice skate with you."

"What is an ice skate?"

"No, no, no, no, it's a secret."

"Hn, and I'll find out."

* * *

There are many lords, ladies and pups are inviting for the winter celebration. The young pups are allowing to the ice lake with the northern court servants as the western heir but with his girlfriend.

"Wow, it such a good playing but I want to come here again with you in the night."

"Why, Touga?"

"You know I never play it before and it will be good if you teach me privately."

"Yes Touga and what is about tonight?"

"Hn, see you at this lake."

The couple sat together and looked at the pups skate on an ice lake until the sun goes lower in the west. Then Touga went back to the castle when his father messenger informed him to see the lord.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in, Touga"

"Father"

"I want to introduce you Ryuukotsusei. He is the northern lord's officer. Ryuu, here is my son, Touga."

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, too"

"Tomorrow night, Ryuu will be your partner in a show."

"Yes, father"

"You can go now, Ryuu and thank you to come here."

"Yes, Lord Eiji"

After the serpentine demon went out, Lord Eiji warns his son about this serpent after he senses the serpent has a secret motive but he is not quite sure. Maybe he might ask the north lord after the celebration about his background.

…

The young lord came to an ice lake to see his girl and found she plays an ice skate while she waits for him.

"It sounds fun." He saw she slides around like the girl dances on the glass.

"Touga" the deer demon skated toward him.

"Are you ready?"

"Hn"

"Here are your shoes."

"It's the blade shoes."

"Wear them and I'll teach you to skate."

A young hime taught him how to stand and walk on the ice while let he caught her hand. Sometime she teased him by let Touga rises and falls again and again.

A few hours later, a student can slide over an ice lake and plays cat and mouse with her.

"I catch you." He wraps around her waist and fall and roll on the ice.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Wow! How fun"

"Yes, me too" Two strong hands still wrap around her thin waist and held her close to share the warmth.

"Touga"

"Hn"

"Can you give me a promise?"

"What's a promise?"

"We'll get mate." She fit his arms and leans against his bold chest.

"Yes, I promise you, Kastumi." The young lord kissed her lips deep and held her up before leave the lake to the northern castle.

…

After the winter celebration passed by, lords, ladies and pups went back to their home but Inutaisho Eiji and his heir still stay at the north. The dog lord asked his friend about Ryuukotsusei's background. But the north did not know this officer much.

"He came to apply for a job and he can make his way up to this position by himself. He is omniscient and wise."

"Only this, hn, such a little but I thank you, Masanori."

"When will you visit me again?"

"It's might be next celebration or coming soon if we have the good news."

"See you, Eiji"

"Hn"

* * *

The big land = China


	2. Lei Ling Hu

**Chapter two: ****Lei Lìng Hu [****雷令狐****]**

Deep in Huang Shan Mountains, the Devil God Sect is located in somewhere of the mountain ranges and there is a hard shift to find it even if an entrance because of the heavy mist covers the mountain all the years. Even through someone ever pass the gate but they do not know. The devil god sect has Cheng Po long as the head who is well-known as the amber dragon of Huang Shan. A demon is evil but has a hot fascinated to the males and females when they glance at him in a second. They call him the dying beauty.

Cheng Po Long has rule the sect more than thousand years and he wants to expand his power to the western land and the northern land of Nippon. He knows that Lord Eiji has been befriending with Lord Akio of the north but it is not his problem to get the lands.

One day, the sect leader knew that he was betrayed by the serpentine demon name Ou Tian Long. The serpent stole a secret scripture from the Mid-air Tower in the forbidden ground and escaped to Nippon for several years ago.

The great dragon will find someone to spy a traitor and he will make sure that Ou Tain Long or the sky dragon will not know his man. So he will send Lei Ling Hu to Nippon but he wants the western land and the northern land too.

Lord Akio of the north has an heir but he is mated already so the last choice is Lord Eiji's heir name Touga.

Lei Ling Hu is a cool dog demoness of Huang Shan but she is unbeknown and they have known that she is cold and heartless.

Some of the light passes through the leaves and brighten the ground is covering by the dried and green leaves. But the mist still soars above the forest even if there is a noon.

"Ling Hu, Ling Hu" Yuán Xiang Ting calls a cold demoness who sat on a bamboo trunk which is bending by her light weight in the bamboo forest at the foothill.

"What the matter, Xiang Ting?" She whispers but does not turn her goddess face to a comer who stands near to the bamboo.

"Ma Dong Hu wants to see you."

"Yes but please wait a minute" Her sunny golden eyes glare at a low demon steps to an injured human boy at the edge of the forest. She lashed a light green whip killed it in one whip and got down the bamboo to follow Yuán Xiang Ting to the house.

A dog demoness found the eastern tiger in a drug house in the southern wing of the court. His appearance looks like an old man but he is a powerful demon of the Devil God Sect.

"Xiang Ting said you want to see me." She walked in and closed the Chinese wooden door.

"Hn. Sit down, Ling Hu" Ma Dong Hu places down a book and looked at a young demoness before him. "Do you want a tea?"

"No, thank you"

"Cheng Po long wants you to spy a guy name Ou Tian Long. He stole a secret scripture from the Mid-air Tower in the last several years ago. We tried to trail him and found he is in the northern land of Nippon."

"What is my concern, the Grand Ma?"

"Cheng Po Long will send you to mate with a western heir of Nippon. He is Touga, the son of Lord Eiji."

"Why is me even though we have many great demonesses and they can do a job."

"Because you are unknown and Ou Tian Long doesn't know who you are. We won't arrest him if we send the renowned demonness to spy him."

"It makes sense. Please tell the Head that I accept the quest."

"Thank you, Ling Hu. Oh! I forgot. Ou Tian Long changed his name is Ryuukotsusei and lives in the northern land."

"I see. The grand Ma, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why does the Head want me to get mate with the western heir?"

"We know that the Head wants the western and northern Nippon and he might increase his power over the Nippon."

"Kills two birds with one stone"

"Hn. We had sent a messenger to Lord Eiji of the west about the mating ceremony. Prepare yourself, Ling Hu. We will go there on the next week."

"Yes, the Grand"

After the young demoness had gone, there are someone came in the house and wait for his order.

"Huá Qing Lin, Yáng Shé Yan, Yuán Xiang Ting, prepare yourself and we will visit the western land of Nippon and you will accompany Lei Ling Hu when she lives there."

"Yes, the Grand Ma"


	3. Kyojin

**Chapter three: ****Kyojin**

Lord Eiji sit on a pad in his study room where is the opening windows to see the view outside. He tries to clear many urgent documents that the court sent him on the yesterday in.

In the noon of the end of winter, a visitor stood patiently outside at the western gate for a while when the guards scanning check him before let him in the area.

A lord's assistant informed his master that Lord Eiji's friend name Kyojin has been waiting for him at the guest's welcome room. A middle aged lord walked to the end of the hallway to see his surprising visitor who has not see for long time since the big land attacked him.

"Nice to see you, Kyojin"

"Nice to see you too, Eiji"

"What should I do for you?"

"Should I have a concern to see you, Eji?"

"No, my friend"

"I come here because I had not seen you for a long time."

"Sound sweet"

"What happened to you, my friend? You looked try and too old."

"No, I'm fine."

"Hn? But I heard that you have a problem with the big land demon. What is his name? Mmm, let I guess that he is Cheng Po Long, right?"

"You are always smart and I cannot hide it from you. Yes he is my enemy and he wants my land and the northern land."

"Does the north lord know his aim?"

"Yes and we are alliance but not strong enough to against the dragon. He is the great demon that I ever fought. Unfortunately that he did not kill me and looked like he had a problem so he went back even though the fight doesn't end up."

"I guess that you don't trust him much."

"Yes. He might challenge me on one day."

"What can I do for you even if I'm not a lord?"

"No and thank you, Kyojin. You are a good friend but this is my dilemma."

"How rude"

"Hn?"

"I'm your friend and what's the problem if I want to help you."

"Kyojin, but I…"

"Even if I'm not a powerful demon but I knew one can help you defeat that dragon."

"No Kyojin. This is my land and my obstacle. I don't want your help."

"It's that so. Alright, I know that I annoy you. So I should go now. See you, my friend."

"Kyojin, I'm sorry."

"Never mind and it didn't happen. Please call me if you need my help."

"Thanks"

Lord Eiji knew his friend worry about him but this is his problem and he cannot push Kyojin to the trouble. What he should do if Cheng Po Long takes the land and the people from him. His land might on fire if he falls to the Amber Dragon of Huang Shan.


	4. Attack of Po Long

**Chapter four: Attack of Po Long**

The messenger arrived at the foothill fort of Huang Shan. He reported to an assistant to let the Head know that Lord Eiji declined the aid. Cheng Po Long is pleased when he heard the news. He told his deputy and the wise man get ready for the second plan.

"Ma Dong Hu"

"Yes, the Head Cheng"

"Send Lei Ling Hu to Nippon and tell Hideo prepare her status. Kill his family and his clans if he refuses the offer."

"Yes, the Head Cheng"

"I'll visit the western lord and his heir and do you want a souvenir?"

"Sakura moji is suit to oolong cha."

"It is quite so." Cheng Po long turned his back towards the wise man Ma Dong Hu. He walked to a big heavy metal door and transformed to the amber dragon and flies to the south to Nippon.

* * *

The dragon flew crossed the sky of the northern land, his red eyes scan over the area to keep the detail for his new aim before go ahead to the western land. A villager called everyone to see the dragon flies across the canopy. They prey him to give them the rain and chase the pest and the epidemic those harm them.

"Oh! God, I beg you to help us." An old woman sank on the ground and brought her sear hands together.

The dragon stops suddenly and turns his head toward the village.

'**As you wish, human'** He opens his mouth to spout the water to flood the valley and burns all creatures are on the field. Then he starts to destroy everything all the way before go through the protecting ancient spell of the western land gate.

"Cheng Po Long, how dare you." The western lord transforms into his true form and prepares himself for the attack from the amber dragon.

'**Hello my beloved enemy. I didn't see you for a long time and do you miss me?'**

'**Damn you'** Eiji hissed.

'**Such crude'** The dragon casts his eyes on the dog lord. **'Didn't your mate teach you the decency?'**

'**Don't touch upon her and it's not your concern, Cheng Po Long.'**

'**Mmm. Alright, I'm sorry.'** The dragon smirked. **'I come here to ask for my proposition.'**

'**I confirm you the same. Then, go home.'**

'**No'** he lifts his head.

'**Hn?'**

'**I just arrived and I won't go anywhere.'** He glances at the dog. **'I came to play with you, Eiji. Like this'**

The dragon flew high and draws his fanged mouth to burn the land and some of part of the castle. But the dog lord shielded his land with his wind. But the dragon reached to his back and swept his diamond scaled tail to strike the dog demon to make the ground shook.

'**May I hold you up, dog?'**

"Get away from him, dragon." Touga appeared on his left. He ran and drew his sword to beat the dragon's foot.

'**Mmm, such a brave pup but he is dicky.'** Cheng Po Long slaps the young lord dropped on the ground.

'**Touga'** Lord Eiji rushed to his heir and paw at the dragon's torso.

'**That's good. You are speeding up, Eiji.'**

'**Step back, Cheng Po Long and I leave you a day.'**

'**Alright, I'm in a good mood and I will do as you ask. But I think I forget something is more important than this fight but what is it?'**

'**Snaaarl'**

'**Never mind, see you soon.' **The dragon waved his tail and flies through the clear sky to the east.

After the dragon went out the western land, the demon soldiers and the guards tries to pull the western heir from the embedded ground. Lord Eiji held his heir and engages the healer to the bedroom.

"He is in a coma and we will check him all day and night until the day after tomorrow."

"Do your best."

"Yes, MyLord"

* * *

Cheng Po Long landed on forest near a small sweets shop at the foothill. He walked to the shop where is an old woman welcomes and severs him a cup of tea.

"Nice to see you again, Po Long"

The dragon does not say anything but gave her a smile. He sat on a bench under a wooden splashboard. He saw sakura petals float in the slow wind. He is always feels peaceful and calm when he visits her.

"Here it is" An old woman put a plate of manju on a bench next to him.

A clawed hand tugged her wrist to sit beside him and put a small cherry blossom branch and three seeds on her crone hands.

"Thank you and I'll plant them beside your red peach in my garden."

The amber dragon eats her manju while listens to her grandchildren story.

"You should prohibit them when they are crop up."

"I will, Po Long."

"Oh! I forget. Sumire, the Grand Ma wants your sakura moji. Could you do him a pack?"

"Of cause and wait a minute."

"Thanks"

The dragon leapt to the sky after an old woman sent him a pack of moji. He swears to Sumire that he will visit her on the next time. But he will have a small celebration with the old man about the first succeed plan.


	5. Hideo's niece

**Chapter five: Hideo's niece**

Ma Dong Hu, Lei Ling Hu, Huá Qing Lin, Yáng Shé Yan, and Yuán Xiang Ting arrived at Lord Hideo's house in the morning. Their aura made the house's guards shiver with fear when they tried to drive the new visitors out. Hua Qing Lin caught his throat and dug her small fingers deep before let him go when Lord Hideo and his mate came at the gate.

"Please lady, we apologize for their unmannerly."

"Alright, I'll leave him a day." A demonness let go of the guard on the ground and follow Lord Hideo and the eastern tiger into the house.

Lord Hideo leads his visitors to a drawing room where is adjoin the medium size of the garden. There are two blooming sakura trees on the west and some bushes on the east stone wall of the garden. The garden has a basin of Koi and dress with the white pebble on the ground.

The lord, his mate and the visitors sat on the mat floor in the opening drawing room.

"We prepared your room and their room in the eastern wing of the manor and we have emphasized everyone about the ladies."

"Thank for your kindness, Lord Hideo and Lady Tokuko." Ma Dong Hu sat in front of the group to face the lord and his mate.

"Well, Ma Dong Hu, how is he?"

"Nobuo is fine. We care for him."

"Thank you" But the lady didn't trust his word, she knew that they jail her pup in somewhere of Huang Shan but she cannot help her son even if her mate is going to join the west and the north to fight the Devil God Sect.

"Hn"

Lord Hideo leaded everyone to visit every room and descript them about the clan and their relatives. Ma Dong Hu send a messenger back to the sect to report the Head Cheng about the completed plan.

Lord Hideo advised them change their clothing and gave them new names and status. He gave name Mizuki to Lei Ling Hu, Sakura to Huá Qing Lin, Kanako to Yáng Shé Yan and Yuki to Yuán Xiang Ting.

Lei Ling Hu, Huá Qing Lin, Yáng Shé Yan, and Yuán Xiang Ting changed their fine silk hanfu into silk kimono. They surveyed the manor and all around the area of Hideo house.

Yuki asked Mizuki to go to a forest is near to the western boundary to explore their aim area but they did not find anything. The two demonnesses sat on a rock in the deep creek where is surrounding by big green leaves trees and white and yellow flower bushes.

"The frontier is normal and a village is not far from here but the lower demons still are around here." Yuki picked a dropped white flower up from the rock.

"Hn"

"Or we should go further from here to the western land and we might find someone."

"So, stand up, Yuki"

The two demonnesses walked down the hill near a village. They found a human girl is going to be attack from a lower demon at the grove. Yuki and Mizuki stop at the grove edge and cut the demon into pieces before leave the place. A little girl followed the demonnesses to the edge of the grove and ran back to her village.

"Thank you, demonnesses." She bowed her head to the two and ran to her hut.

"You are so kind, demonnesses." A male voice enchained their attention.

"Who are you?" Yuki turned her alluring face to a man and stepped backward.

"I'm Ichirou and you, demonnesses?"

They do not say anything but leave him to the forest. Ichirou followed the two females into the forest and tries to ask their name. He never seen them before and he will make sure that they are not the western enemies.

"Why do you follow us demon?"

"I just want to know your name."

"It's not necessary." Yuki answered him.

"I think we should leave this area before he is going to bother you more than this." Mizuki asked her before fly to the sky toward Lord Hideo's manor.

"Hey! Wait!" A cat demon just sees them out of sight. "Shit, I lost my aim because of them."

The demon turned around and walked into the forest to back to his duty again after he followed the two beauties from the frontier.

* * *

Kyojin visit his friend again when he heard the western lord and his heir were attacked by Cheng Po Long on last week. He waited for the lord in the private garden.

"Kyojin"

"Hn, what is about him?"

"He gets better but cannot walk any further."

"I'm sorry because I can't help you."

"Thank you, Kyojin. What should I do? The dragon said he will come back again."

"I really want to help you. I knew a powerful lord name Hideo. But you don't want anyone touch your problem, right? But I think you should ask his help."

"I think so. Please help me, Kyojin. I want to see him." Eiji was utterly mystified.

"I will inform him first and I will let you know in three days."

"Thank you"

…

Lord Eiji waits patiently for his visitors at his drawing room in the western castle. He is glad when he heard a knocking sound from his assistant. Kyojin and a demon lord sat in front of the western lord and listen to his story.

"I think I can help you."

"Thank you, Lord Hideo."

"But"

"Hn"

"I want to ask your help for the trade."

"I will do for you if that thing won't beyond my means."

"I have a niece name Mizuki and I know that your heir is unmated."

"I'm sorry I cannot do that."

"Is that so? I hope you and your heir and your people will survive in the next attack."

Lord Hideo said goodbye to the western lord and Kyojin before leave the castle let the western lost in his hopeless.

…

Lord Eiji walked to his son's room and told him the entire of the story.

"Why do I mate with his niece even through I have Katsumi?" Touga gets mad when he heard his father decision.

"I know my son and what will we do?"

"Please let I'm alone and I will give you the answer."

A future lord cannot say anything. They might lose the land and people for the dragon and he will kill his family and his clans and include the northern lord especially his Katsumi if his father refuses Lord Hideo's aid.

Four days later, he gave his father an agreement to mate with Lord Hideo's niece but he gave Lord Hideo a condition that he won't sleep with her but will give her the most beautiful room of the castle.

Hideo and lord of the west informed his the mating ceremonial day to be held on the next week.

'How can I choose between Katsumi and my people?' Touga cannot lower his honor by killing himself and it is selfish to leave the problem behind.


	6. Bad news

**Chapter six****: Bad news**

The young lord went to the northern court to tell his woman about this bad news event though he is sorry but he will tell her. The young lord waited patiently for her at a court private garden where grew some bloom sakura trees around the garden.

"Touga, I'm sorry to wait for me." A young lovely demoness usually smiles at him.

"No, Kastumi. It didn't take any long time." He tugged her hand to sit beside him but didn't let go of her soft hand.

"Does you father send you to meet Lord Akio?"

"No, I want to see you."

"Oh! Touga"

"Well, Katsumi…I have something to tell you." He feels frustrate and fear that she won't please to heard this bad news.

"What the matter, Touga? Does Lord Eiji make consents about us?" Her heart pups rapidly if his father admits her to mate his pup earlier than she think.

The young lord never hurt his beloved woman but this time he must tell her. "Katsumi, please listen to me carefully."

"Mm!"

"I will mate the other demonness."

"…"

"Katsumi"

"…"

"Katsumi"

"Touga, what do say? Are you joking at me?" She tries to avoid the news but his word still echo in her head.

"Katsumi, it is true."

"Touga, please tell me what happened? Why will you mate another woman even though I'm your? Or you are only court on me?"

"No, Katsumi. It's not like that. Please calm down, my dear."

"…yes, I will. Then, tell me, Touga."

"I will mate her because Lord Hideo swears to help us against Cheng Po Long. But I gave him a term that I won't sleep with her and we will give her another room while she lives in the castle."

"Mm…and how long does it take to break the bound?"

He cannot answer her question because he does not know when the western land returns to peace.

"I cannot tell you now but I swear to you that I won't touch her."

"Please keep your word and I will wait for you, Touga." A sad demonness leaned her head against his bold chest and hope that the western land will return to peace soon. But this time she should wait for her time.


	7. Western castle

**Chapter seven: Western castle**

Lord Eiji, Lord Hideo, Lady Tokuko and the councilors come to the western ceremonial hall to witness the mating ceremony between the western heir and Mizuki but Ma Dong Hu went back to the sect for set the next plan to spy and arrest the rat.

"Now mate her, Touga" Lord Eiji tells his son who sat beside a demonness.

Touga turned his form toward her and looked at her goddess face. He sighs softly before sweeps her long silvery hair from her long ivory neck. A clawed finger parted the collar of her gold white and green kimono. A handsome face bends over her shoulder when his claws caught her upper arm and a hand supported her back. A young lord lengthens his fangs before sink them on the back of her neck and held her close to him.

'It's hurt.'

The new western lady tries to ignore the ache but her body refused her command. She tried to escape the hot pain is flowing through her spine. Two clawed hands caught and scratched his arm and shoulder to let her free.

Touga felt her tears wet on his shirt but he cannot wipe her tear now. A hot tongue licked her sweet blood and cleaned his mating mark while held her slender body close to him.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little" She cannot move away from him and leans her front against her new mate .Her vision was blurred then she fainted away in the strong arms.

The young lord held his mate up and walked to her room. He told the servant to make a futon and laid her limp body on a soft mattress. He pulled a blanket cover his mate and sat beside her for a few hours before leave the room.

'She might wake up on tomorrow morning.'

* * *

Lord Eiji allowed Yuki, Kanako and Sakura lives in his castle because Lord Hideo told him that they are his niece's servants and he cannot let his girl lives alone in the castle.

Kanako spreads her sense around the area before walked into Mizuki's room on the eastern wing of the castle.

"Hi"

"Have you got the news?"

"I had received a letter from the grand Ma that the Head Cheng will attack the western land in the next two days."

"Let the Head do as he wants"

"When will the grand send us a next plan?" Yuki asked for the next command while plays go [碁] with Sakura near the openen door at the garden side.

"I heard that Lord Eiji will bring us to the northern land on next month." Mizuki answered her while reads a history of western clan scroll.

"Who will wait at the castle when the messenger comes?" Sakura checked at Yuki and turned toward a dog demonness.

"I will wait for him at the castle when you visit there." Yuki cleared board and set it a side to put away.

"Thank you, Yuki."

…

A demoness Yuki went down the hall and walked into a male demon at the hall's corner.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She turned up her face to look at a guy who caught her form.

"It's you, a kind demoness."

"Hn?" She looked at a familiar face and tries to recall him.

"Well, I'm Ichirou. We had seen each other at a grove near a human village when you saved a little human girl on the last month."

"Mmm…that bothered man."

"Hay, I'm not. I just wanted to know your name and can you tell me now."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You and your friend are kind and not like the other demonnesses I knew." He followed her down the hall to the northern wing.

"Ichirou, Lord Eiji wants to see you and I think you should go to his study room." A male servant called him from his backward.

'Why does he want to see me right now?' He wants to knock his lord and kick his ass in this time.

"You should go now, a bothered man." She repeated him but does not turns her alluring face to him.

"Ichirou, not a bothered man"

"Hn"

"Alright, I'm going and see you again, a kind demoness."

She heard his foot step off in his direction to the western lord' study room. 'Do I have a wrong idea to wait for the messenger here?' She sighed softly and walked away with nerves.

* * *

Cheng Po Long attacked the western land again but Lord Hideo and Lord Eiji blocked him and drove him out from the western land.

'**How dare you, dog?'** Cheng Po Long pretended to spit the blood.

'**And what will you do, dragon? Or you want me beat you up again?'** the western lord smirks at his foe.

The amber dragon did not say anything and flew back to his direction pass through the western barrier. He let the dog lord smiles contentedly in his illusory victory.

'The second plan is succeeding.' Po Long flies cross the sky and landed on the same forest to visit Sumire and her small sweets shed.

"Hello Sumire"

"Hello Po Long, what is it?" She pointed at a peach tree which Po Long dug out and lowered the tree in the hold.

"Don't you like my gift?" He earthed up and walked toward her before sat on a wooden bench under the splashboard of the shed.

"Thank you and do you want a dango with shoyu?"

"Yes and a hot tea too"

"In a minute" The old woman walked back to shed and held a plate toward him.


	8. Flower

**Chapter eight: Flower**

The sun raises high in the noon and a goddess demonness gets relax at a waterfall on the boundary of the western land. She sat lonely on a rock that is emerging in a creek. A demoness looses her silvery hair to drift in the blowing wind near the falls. Her long silver hair looks like crystal treads when the stream sprayed her head. She sinks her white delicate legs in the cold water and attentive to nowhere. She looked like a goddess of the moon who visits the earth to drink in the beauty of the world.

'A goddess?' Touga saw her back carefully through s big green shrub but he cannot remember this female. He tries to sniff her scent but the stream has covered her odor.

'I should go near her a little.' He masked his scent and moved quietly toward the woman.

"What are you doing, Touga?" She asked him lightly. A dog demonness didnot turn her angelic fact toward him but stills attentive to nowhere.

"Hn?" He is shocked when he heard her sing song voice calls his name.

"Are you on duty?"

"Well, do you know me?" He tried to think but her name escapes him.

"Yes"

"Could you turn around, lady?"

She turns around her body slowly to meets his surprising golden eyes.

"Mizuki" Why did he can not remember his mate?

"Do I scare you, Touga? I'm sorry and I think I should go." Mizuki got up when her mate caught her hand but he slipped on a mossy rock to down the creek hole while his clawed hand grabs her soft hand.

"Waoh! Could you hold me up, Mizuki?"

"Hn"

But he wore the armor weight him much more than a woman can pull him up so the two demons fall into the deep creek. They tried to reach the surface but his armor still weights his form. The young lady decided to cut the joint of the armor and took the lord to the surface.

"I will find a new armor instead of this one."

"I'm sorry." She sat on the rock and caught his clawed hand to pull him up again.

"It's not you fault. I thank you to help me, Mizuki."

Dip!

The young mates looked at the sky saw a dark cloud came from the north.

"I think we should go before the rain comes." She got up and picked up her shoes.

"But I think we won't escape the rain. It comes now. Don't worry because I found a cave on a cliff and it is safe." Touga held her up and skip on the rocks to the edge.

"Touga, let me down."

"No, I'm faster than you and we'll reach there in a minute."

He holds her form and rush through the forest to a cliff he found in the noon. His free clawed hand climbs the rock up to the cave and puts his mate on the cold ground.

He gazes at his sitting mate and saw she held herself and put her chin on her knees.

"Come here" he sat beside her and pulled her to sit between his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you up and my body is warmer than you."

"Thank you" She relaxed her form when her mate held her close to his warm chest.

The couple saw the falling rain but nobody speaks. The young lord felt his little mate get shiver. He decided to took of his wet cloth and command her to do the same as him.

"Why"

"You're trembling and I know you'll hesitate but it's the better. Don't worry I won't look at you." He turns around to wait his mate takes off her damp cloth while took his off too.

"I'm finished." After her word left, Touga turns around to see her silver long hair cover her small back.

A cold demoness of the big land felt his arms wrapped around her body to his warm and muscular chest.

'Why do I feel warm and safe even though he is my foe?' She tries to ask herself and sighs lightly 'Forget it! I want to stay with him like in this time.'

"Mizuki, do I make you nervous?"

"No, you don't. I just feel asleep."

"Is that so, sleep now and I'll wake you up when the rain goes."

"Hn" Mizuki leads her head against his inner arm and closed her sunny golden eyes while holds his clawed hand.

'Only this time and I won't ask for anything.' She memorizes his scent, his warmth and his touch for the day they break the bound and go on their ways. But the memories of her mate stills brighten in her mind.

'I like you, Touga.'

…

The couple walked passes a tsubaki bush. Touga picked a pink one and put it on her palm.

"Hn?"

"Thank you for accompany me to patrol the land."

"Hn" She set her palm up and touches a pink petal but her claw cut its rim.

"Hn? Here is one." The young lord put another pink one on her palm. "Be careful"

"Thanks" She sniffs them. "These flowers don't have scent."

"Yes but you can feel them."

'They are the same as me, can touch but never scent.' She cup them gentry and Touga puts a new pink one to teases her but she did not blame him.

'My precious gift'


	9. Jealous

**Chapter nine: Jealous**

Lord Eji, Touga, Mizuki and her servants visit Lord Akio at the Northern Castle in the mid-rainy season. The western lord introduces a young lady to the northern lord and his new assistant Ryuukotsusei.

"Lord Hideo never told me that he has a gorgeous niece like you, Mizuki."

"Because I usually live in a house with the grand parents and they never allow me travel far from the area."

"I'm sorry about their death, Mizuki."

"Thank you, Lord Akio"

"We are sorry, Mizuki. I want to talk with Lord Akio."

"Yes, Lord Akio" She left the room and walked down the hall found Ryuukotsusei held many scrolls and some of them fell on the wooden floor.

"Thank you, Lady Mizuki"

"You're welcome"

"I heard Lord Touga has a mate but I didn't think she is gorgeous and kind."

"He puts it on."

Ryuukotsusei or Ou Tian Long smiled at her when they walked down the hall together. Their laughing quite echo through the hall but the louder one is the viper. Their familiarity is in someone eye who is unaware of his irritation.

'How dare she?' Their cordiality made him jealous. 'You're my mate, Mizuki. And you are not allowed to laugh with other male.'

The futer lord cannot help but left the area before he is going to hurt his mate or the serpent.

'**Calm down, Touga. You didn't love her.'**

'But she is our mate.'

'**Ah! Do you make a promise to Katsumi that you won't love her, don't you?'**

'Yes…but it's not the point.'

'**Hn?'**

'Shut up, beast. I don't want to talk about this.'

'**Alright'**

"Touga" A sing song voice drew his attention to turned around.

"Katsumi"

"I heard from my lady that you will come and I really miss you."

"Me too"

The two figures walked to another direction to a private garden on the back of the northern court. But they are on her eyes.

"Is he your mate, Mizuki?" Sakura saw them headed to the backward garden.

"Never mind and they are not our aim." The two walked down the hall to the northern wing of the castle to see their target to elicit a secret of the scripture.

'They are flames but I'm just a mate, only unwanted mate. I cannot jealous them. And one day we will over.'

…

On a late morning of the northern land, Lord Eiji is going to see Ryuukotsusei at the library of the castle but he found Mizuki and Kanako on the way. He asked the two women to accompany him to the western wing.

"Touga, I'm surprise to see you here."

"Father"

"I though you went out with Saburo."

"No, he said he will visit his grand parents at Matsushima." But his eyes glance at his mate who sat beside the assistant.

'Get away from her, Ryuukotsusei.'

* * *

The rain has covers the western land on the second day. A dreamy face demonness watches the cold falling rain in a library while she held a scroll in her soft hand.

"Hello, a kind demoness"

"Hn" She answer him but didnot look at a new comer.

"Where are your friends?" A tall frame sat beside her at the kotatsu.

"They have accompanied Lady Mizuki to the northern land."

"Why don't you go with them?"

"Do you want the answer?"

"A little" He moves to her side a little.

"Hn" She got up but the man tugged her hand to sit beside him again.

"Please stay with me for a while and I'll let you go." A large hand stills hold her hand. "I feel I'm alone."

"Are you sure?" She turns around and saw many demons and demonnesses are clouded in the library.

"Not like that" He hates these people. Why don't they leave the room yet or he take her to another room. The cat demon put his idea a side and laid a small flower pin on her palm.

"Why do you give it to me?"

"I bought it from a gift stall from human market on yesterday. I think it is…fine and it suit to your hair." He tried to hind his bush cheeks.

"Hn?" She saw his red point ears and smiles knowingly. 'He is cute and timid.'

"Could you put it on my hair, Ichirou?"

"Eh? Mm! Of cause not" He picked a pin and tried to force his shaking hand to held her soft silky hair up and pin it.

"You're shaking. Do you get cold?" She hinds her smile when he tries to pin her hair.

"I'm not."

"Ichirou, what do you think about Cheng Po Long?"

"Hn?"

"I saw you stood beside Lord Eiji and Lord Touga on the wall gate."

"I hate this dragon. He tries to occupy our land and did not care who is the owner."

"And what about his men, do you hate them too?"

"Sure, they are bad and worst as their leader. I swear I'll kill them all if I found them." He fits his hands tightly.

'And you will kill me too if you know, Ichirou.'

"Ichirou, Ichirou" A melodic voice called his name.

"Suisen" They turn around found a cute demoness rushed to his side and caught his large hand.

"Come with me. I have something to show you."

"Ah?"

"Hurry up, Ichirou." A lovely green hair demoness dragged him out of the room left Yuki sits lonely again.

'Why am I jealous?' She did not know why she felt like this. 'Please hurry up everyone. I want to go back Huang Shan before I fall in love with him.' A sad smile shows up on her face but fade away in a second.

A slim hand touches a flower pin on her hair to feel him warmth and imprint it in her mind. 'I start to like you, Ichirou.'


	10. Mating

**Chapter ten: Mating**

Three months later, Mizuki and Kanako met the sect's messenger at Noto. They sent him a report is Ryuukotsusei has hides the scripture in a holy jar in a deep forest at Shinano.

Two next mornings of the mid-autumn, the two demonnesses walked along the coast line to see Ryuukotsusei at the meeting point.

"Lady Mizuki, Kanako"

"Ryuu, we are glad to see you again." Mizuki gives him a smile.

"You had said that you want to see an aqua orb, right?"

"You remembered my word." Kanako is surprising.

"Hn" He help up a light blue orb and sent it to her. "The orb will shine if you put it in the water."

"Can we have a test?"

"Yes"

The three demons walked into the sea to test the orb's power. There is someone keeps an eye on them. He is angry even though Kanako accompanies his mate but his anger blinds him.

"And you will suffer, Mizuki." Touga will find the way to punish her but he does not know what to do.

The young lord walked away from the grove edge on the coast to the opposite direction.

'I feel hurt.'

'**Why?'**

'I don't know.'

'**She is just a mate. She is nothing to you.'**

'I know.'

'**What is about Katsumi?'**

'I love her.'

'**Why don't you break the bound and go to your Katsumi?'**

'…'

'**You are hesitant.'**

'…'

The future lord sits alone and surrounds him with tens empty bottle of sake on the beach in the same afternoon. Touga laid down on the beach looked at the blue sky till it turns to dusk.

"Do you like him, Mizuki?" He stills look at the dusk sky. "Who am I to you?"

The future western lord lost in his thought and got up to leapt through the sky to the castle in the midnight. He walked quietly to a room on the eastern wing and slices a rice paper door lightly. A pair of goldeneyes looked through the darkness at a goddess demoness who sleeps on a thick futon in the central of the room. He pulled out a blanket to hold her up and walked out of her room.

The demon walked to his room on the private southern wing of the castle and put her on the tatami floor.

"Mmm" Mizuki rubs her sleepy eyes to look at a mysterious guy.

"Wake up, mate"

"Touga"

"Do you have a nice dream, Mizuki?"

'He is drunk!' she shudders when he bends down and grabbed her wrist.

"Do you like him?"

"Who is he?"

"I don't repeat myself. Answer me, Mizuki!"

"I don't know who you mean."

"That guy"

"Ryuu"

"Ryuu? How closely"

The tall frame hovers over a woman and held her small wrists over her head while presses his hips against her body.

"Touga sto..mmm"

"I'm your mate, right? But I never sleep with you." He kisses the soft rosy lips roughly. "You should complete your duty right now, Mizuki." The young demon lord cuts her white shirt. A frightened demonness pushed him away and climbs on the floor but the drunk caught her bare shoulder and drags her back toward him.

"Let me go, Touga"

"You are my mate and what is the problem if we get mate." He said while unties his obi knot and presses his front on her ivory back. A claw brushes her loosen hair away from her neck to bare his mark and kisses it.

"Touga, please stop" She is shuddering when she felt his hot tongue lap the mark and two rough palms cup her soft breast.

"We are going to mate, Mizuki."

"I beg you stop, Touga."

"Calm down and I won't hurt you, my mate." He pumps his hips against her butt and massages his length between the cheeks. "I feel good. I love your cheeks, Mizuki."

"Stop that"

"No" Clawed hands left her breast and lifts her hips up to insert a finger into a moist core.

"You're drunk!"

"Shut up, bitch" He speeds his finger and adds another one to prepare her.

"Ah! Mmm…stop…that"

"Why should I stop when your body likes it?" He whispers to her ear and kisses her bare shoulder. "You are ready to take my man now."

"…No" She struggles.

"Don't fight me and you won't get hurt."

"Touga, please st…weee!"

"Take me, Mizuki" He plugs his whole length in one trust and remains inside of her for a few minute. "So tight"

"It's hurt. Take it out" She rocks her hips and scratches his hands to get free but he dug his claws to lock her.

"Rock your hips, bitch"

"It's hurt…Ah! Let…me go."

"Yes but after I finished you" He locks her hips and pumps slowly and speeds up.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Louder"

"Ah! Uggh! Ah! Touga!"

"Call my name, bitch and I'll give you a reward."

"Uggh! Uggh!"

"No? I have the way to make you call my name…like this." Then he knocks her womb again and again and slaps her butt.

"Ah!"

"Call my name!"

"Touga"

"Louder!"

"Touga!"

"Good, bitch"

The young lord increases his speed and set his mate in a scissor position. A clawed hand cups her chin and turns her face to kisses and nib her lower rosy lip. Because of jealous and sake made he lost his senses. What he will do when he gets up and see his raped mate beside him.


	11. Pink cone shell

**Chapter eleventh: Pink cone shell**

The future lord of the west tried to talk to his mate but she didnot give him a chance after the day. He feels she tries to avoid a confrontal alike today's morning so he will spy on her. The young lord heard she spoke with her servant name Yuki will go to Kaga. He will ask Ichirou to accompany him. Touga knew his assistant cares for Yuki very much.

"Lord Touga, are you sure that they won't catch us?"

"Certainly, look! They are over there." The two males masked their scent and sat quietly on a branch near the coast where the two demonnesses are.

"Who is he?" Ichirou gazed at a new comer landed on the beach and walked toward the women.

"Chuu!" Touga tried to catch their words but he did not hear anything like they whispered.

The two males wait patiently for a few minute and found that man said goodbye to his mate and her servant.

"Maybe he is her uncle messenger."

"Why doesn't he go to the castle instead to come to the coast line?" Touga tries to guess her reason.

"They leave!"

"Hn"

The lord and the assistant follow the two figures walk along the beach for half and hour before sat on a lock to take off their shoes and left them on a lock. Two demonnesses pulled up the hem of kimonos and walked into the cold sea.

"We should prepare before he comes but how can we deceive Ou Tian Long to that forest?"

"We must have her help."

At the grove edge is not far from them the two demons listen to their conversation.

'Who is Ou Tian Long and what do they mean?' Touga keeps their words in mind but the first thing he should catch her before she leaves.

Ichirou tell his lord a plan and rushed through the grove to the opposite side before flew through the sky to the demonesses who stood on the beach line.

"That's he." Yuki senses the two figures flew crossed the sky and landed on the coast.

"Mizuki"

"Yuki"

"I'll back." Mizuki walked back to a lock but a large clawed hand grabbed her small wrist.

"Come with me, Yuki" Ichirou holds her thin shoulder and walked away from the battle field.

"Don't leave, Mizuki" But she tries to flip her wrist. "I ask you to stay."

The goddess demoness scratches his back hand till his crimson blood drips. Touga hugs the soft form tightly and combs her silvery hair. The bright body struggles against him and claws his back to let go of her. Nearly ten minutes later, the moon demonness got tired and let him do as he wants.

"Please stop and listen to me if you're satisfied already." Touga stills enfold her form and combs her hair.

"I knew it was my fault but I never regret to do it." He cling his cheek at her ivory forehead. "I'm just jealous him."

"Hn, him?"

"Ryuukotsusei"

"Kanako is his intend, not me."

"I know but…" He buries in her silky hair and sat on the beach then sat her form on his lap and lean his silver head on her shoulder. He didnot say anything and stills holds her close.

A far side of the same beach, Ichirou fits his Yuki's waist close to him and did not look back at his lord and lady.

"Yuki, do you think he can win her heart"

"He won her heart for a long time."

"Aha! And…you?"

"Hn?"

"Do I capture you heart?" He gazes her peridot eyes.

"No" She shook off his hold and walked away.

"Yuki, please wait for me" Ichirou tries to catch her but she is too fast.

'Because you're already capture my heart for a long time and I love you, Ichirou.'

Touga stills hold his young mate and nestles his head at her chest. He sniffed her scent deep and tightens his arm around her torso.

"Touga, loose you hold because I can't breath."

"I'm sorry. I just fear that you will disappear again."

He saw a small pink cone shell and picked it up to bush the sand off then he put in on her soft palm.

"So cute"

"Me?"

"Shell"

"Hn!" He hugs her tight and wait for her love.


	12. Traitors

**Chapter twelfth: Traitor****s**

The messenger of the Devil God Sect sent his spies is a white butterfly to inform the four about the command of the Head Cheng. He wants everyone go to the deep forest where Ryuukotsusei has kept the secret scripture.

"Tell him that we'll go there in the next three days." Sakura let the butterfly flew back to Huang Shan.

"I will call him to the forest." Kanako got up and went out the room.

"Yuki and I will tell him that we'll visit Lord Hideo for weeks."

"Hn"

* * *

In the next morning, four pretty demonnesses flew across the sky to the east. They landed on the yard in Lord Hideo manor and tell him and his mate the plan and left the house in the noon.

Lord Eiji, Touga and Ichirou go to the northern castle after they heard the news of Cheng Po Long will come to Nippon from his father's assistant.

"Is it really, Lord Eiji?"

"Hn, my assistant said the amber dragon will arrive here in the next morning but I don't know where he will go."

"I think we should keep an eye on him even though he won't attack us because of Lord Hideo but we shouldn't careless." Touga gives an advice.

"Hn"

"Where is your mate, Touga? I didn't see her for long time."

"She said Lord Hideo gets ill and she'll visit him for weeks."

"Such a good girl"

Touga and Ichirou left the room in the afternoon. They walked down the hall to the private garden the backside of the court.

"Touga" A deer demoness rushed to him and hugged his torso. "I really miss you."

"Well, my lord…I'll go to over there."

"Hn"

"Touga" The young demoness cupped his face and kisses cheek.

"Katsumi, I miss you, too." The lord didnot hug her back but touches her elbow and turns around his lover to a bench.

"I heard from my lady that Lord Eiji, you and Ichirou arrive here for the news. And what is that news, Touga?"

"Do you remember the amber dragon?"

"Yes, he is your land's enemy."

"He will come here tomorrow morning."

"Eh?"

"Nippon but we don't know where he come and for what he want."

"Does he come to attack your land again?"

"I'm not sure and Lord Hideo gets ill. He might attack us but don't worry, Katsumi. Lord Hideo gave us a holy sword and magic spear to fight him back."

"Mmm, doesn't the holy sword harm you and your father?"

"No, I had used it once on that day."

"Really?"

"Hn, you really care for me, Katsumi."

"Because I love you." A deer demoness held his clawed hand and got up. She asked him to the lake in the north forest where they had played the ice skate in the last winter.

'**You are two timing ****guy.'**

'Shut up, beast'

'**What about your mate, don't you love her?'**

'I love her but she didn't tell me she loves her or not.'

'**Why don't you court ****on her?'**

'I did for several times but she didn't feel or show me any sign.'

'**Will you break the bound?'**

'I don't know.'

'**Idiot!'**

'Beast!'

On the next late morning, Lord Eiji, Lord Akio, Touga and Ichirou saw Ryuukotsusei flew to the south and they spied on him to Shinano. The dragon demon landed smoothly on the ground in the deep forest to see his intend woman, Kanako.

"Such a strange woman" Ichirou sat on a branch next his young lord's branch.

"Hn"

"Look, Lord Eiji. That is Cheng Po Long." Lord Akio points his finger at the aim.

"Chuu"

On the forest ground, Kanako sat on a rock and waits for him who made the steps close to her. Suddenly the sect men showed up and surround a traitor.

"Kanako!"

"Nice to see you again, Ou Tian Long. Do you remember me?" The amber dragon walked from the hiding place.

"Cheng Po Long"

Slap!

"The Head Cheng" He grabbed Ryuukotsusei's hair. "And tell me where the scripture is."

"You hope I will tell you where it is."

"Lei Ling Hu"

"Yes, the Head Cheng" The familiar goddess face shocked Touga and his father.

"Could not be her" The young lord was grasping in shock as Ichirou when he saw his love walked out of the western land's enemy's back.

"Yuki, why you"

"What's happen?"

"Why don't you come out, my beloved foes?" Cheng Po Long gave them a smirk. "Are you shocking?"

'Hn?' Lei Ling Hu or Mizuki is stunning as Yuán Xiang Ting or Yuki.

"Mizuki, come here!" Touga stretches out his hand.

"Come this way, Yuki."

"Lei Ling Hu, Yuan Xiang Ting" The amber dragon glances at the demonesses who stood beside him but they point the swords at RyuuKotsusei's neck and heart.

"Kill him" Then Cheng Po Long turned around and goes into the deep forest to find the secret scripture.

"Yes, master" Lei Ling Hu and Yuan Xiang Ting are going to stabbing his throat and his heard but Ryuukotsusei dodged back and threw them some stones. Huá Qing Lin and Yáng Shé Yan encircle him and cut his back.

"Kanako, you"

"I'm sorry" She said but her fine face didnot show him her sorry.

"You lie to me."

"So what"

"You're heartless woman."

"Thanks" She cut his leg while Huá Qing Lin or Sakura hits his shoulder.

Lei Ling Hu came from a side to cut his neck but Ryuukotsusei pushed them on their ways.

"Ho dare you, women!" Suddenly, he transformed to his true form and swept all creature are around him. "Prepare to die"

"Watch out, Mizuki" The future lord grabs his mate and dodges back.

"Qing Lin, Xiang Ting"

"Hn" The two demonnesses answer her and leapt into the sky but the serpent clawed on them to hit the ground.

"Yuki!"

"Get away, Ichirou. Qing Lin, go over there"

"She Yan, come with me" Before the two women can go any further, Touga transformed to his true form and attack Ryuukotsusei. He tried to bite the viper's neck but he missed. So he clawed on the dragon body when Ryuukotsusei bit his torso and legs.

'Gnaaalr'

"Watch out, Touga" Lord Eiji and Lord Akio drew their swords to cut the dragon's leg but they were swept to hit the trees.

"Thunder Attack Bullet" Ryuukotsusei sent them his attack and swept his tail all over the forest. He bit Touga's back and gave him the thunder attack bullet.

The dog demon turns around and bit his neck and pin at his heart with his clawed nail against the cliff before collapsed on the ground and turns to his humanoid form.

"Touga!" everyone rushed to his side. Lei Ling Hu stretches out her creamy hand to touch his arm but Lord Eiji brushes her hand and pushed her away from his son.

"Get away from him, demonnesses" He held his heir and got up.

"Yuki, you…" Ichirou cannot say a word so he turns his back toward her and walked away from the battle field with his lords and the northern lord.

There are only Lei Ling Hu, Huá Qing Lin, Yáng Shé Yan, and Yuán Xiang Ting sat on the rocks to wait their master and go back to Huang Shan.

"Ling Hu, Xiang Ting"

"I cannot help if they drive us out."

"Hn, we're sorry"

"Thanks" Yuan Xiang Ting gets up and stretches out her creamy hand to held Lei Ling Hu and Yang She Yan up.

"By the way, the Head Cheng is coming and we'll back home." Lei Ling Hu turns around her slender form to the forest.

"Hn"

The four demonnesses and a few men walked toward the amber dragon who held the secret scripture from the deep forest of Shinano. The head of the Devil God Sect transform to the dragon and let his men cling his hair and claws before headed back to the big land.

Yáng Shé Yan looked at the dragon Ryuukotsusei for the last time and turns her head away. 'I ever loved you, Ryuu.'


	13. Medicine

**Chapter fourteenth: Treasure box**

Ichirou, Lei Ling Hu, Lord Eiji and the healer sit around the young lord to checks his wounds for the last time in the afternoon on the fifth day. They are satisfied when the wounds were sealed already.

"We are glad that his wounds are healing faster than we though because of your medicine, demonness." The heal turns around to her.

"No, it's not her medicine but Katsumi asked her brought it to me." Touga explained to the healer.

"Really?"

"Hn"

"I apologize to my misunderstood, demonness."

"Never mind" Her soft cold voice did not blame the healer.

The healer packed his box and went out the room left them alone in a future lord of the west room. The three males looked at an emotionless angel in her white and light violet hanfu. The beautiful crescent moon forehead turns toward Lord Eiji who sits at another side of his son's bed.

"My wounds are sealing and I'm getting well now so go back to your mountain, Mizuki."

She did not say anything because of his hatred word hurt her much. Lei Ling Hu got up and sliced open the paper door when Ichirou follow her back. They walked together to the western garden of the castle.

"Demonness"

She looked back at Ichirou who stood on the stone pad on the yard.

"Nothing" He wanted to ask her about Yuki but he changed his mind.

"She is fine." Then Lei Ling Hu leapt through the sky and heads to the big land to get her penalty.

'Good bye, my Touga'

* * *

One month later in the winter season, Lord Eiji told the servants to clean the rooms on the eastern wing. They packed all of the big land demonnesses luggage and move them to the storeroom. Ichirou came in a room to find one thing. He checked all of the boxes but he did not find it.

'She might throw it away. Never mind, I don't care.' So he walked away from the room and found Suisen held the three wooden boxes and walked along the hallway to Lord Eiji's study room.

"Suisen"

"Ichirou"

He took the two big boxes from her and let her carries a small one.

"What are them?"

"The two boxes are jewelry but I don't know the small one that what it is."

The two figures reached to the study room found Lord Eiji and the western heir sat at their tables. They put the boxes on the shine wooden floor.

"What are them?" Lord Eiji glances at the three boxes.

"They are jewelry box but I don't know the small one, my lord." Suisen put a box on his table and moved back to her seat.

Lord of the west looked at the box and held it up. He reversed the box and tries to open it but he is rejecting by the spell.

"It is sealing by an ancient spell and refuses me to open it." He passed the magic locked box to his son.

"Where do you found it?" Touga looks at it.

"In Mizuki's room"

"Hn"

"Thank you, you can go now."

Lord Eiji told his son to open the box but he was shot by the magic lightning.

"It might be the important thing."

"Can I keep this box, father?"

"Hn"

"I'll find the way to open it." Touga carries her secret box to his room and put it in his cupboard.

On the next two day, the future lord tried to break the spell but it stills refuse him. Sometime, it shot him with the strong lightning. Touga was angry the box and threw it hit the harden wall but the box ignored his action.

"Stupid box" He throws it in his cupboard again.

One month later, the future western lord is busy by his duty and his father paperwork. The hard work made he forgot about the ancient spell box. He walked back to his room at the night and took off his cloth then he walked to his private spring pool and sunk in it.

'**The damn paperwork can kill you and me'**

'I know but I cannot help. And don't worry because it will be our responsibility.'

'**I hate it.'**

'Me too'

'**What about the box?'**

'What's box?'

'**Her ancient spell box is in your cupboard.'**

'I forgot it. I think I'll try again.'

Touga got up and dried himself but did not wear any cloth. He opened the cupboard and held the box to his futon. He tried to break the spell again and it declines him. The young lord put the box next to his pillow and laid down.

'I need a sleep.' He closed his golden eyes and held the box close to his face.

'I can smell her scented.' He sniffs the box and felt asleep. 'Mizuki'

His sorrow tear drops on the box and the spell is break but the young dog lord does not know until the morning light wakes him up.

'Mmm, the opened box?' He rubs his sleepy eyes and looked at the broken spell box beside his pillow. Touga got up and open the lid looks at the dried flowers. Then he pours the dried flowers and found a pink cone shell fell on the futon.

'Did she seal the box for these worthless things?' He was confused about her thought.

Touga put them back to the box and took a morning bath to see his sweetheart. Today he'll give her an expensive jewel hair pin.

At the court of the northern land, the lovers sat together on a bench at the frozen lake at the snowed foothill.

"Thank you, Touga"

"Hn" He held her silky hair up and pinned it with the flower jewel pin.

"I'll use it every day."

"Why"

"You gave it to me and it is my precious gift."

"Oh! I'm happy to hear that." He sat her soft figure on his lap and hugged her tightly. 'Precious gift, precious gift, precious…' The future lord thought of her sealed box in his room.

He left the northern castle and flew fast to the western castle. He rushed to the room on the private southern wing to the cupboard and held her small wooden box.

'Why didn't I think about it?'

"Touga, what happened?" Lord Eiji came in his son's room and saw the opened box.

"Father"

"Finally, you can open it and what is it?" The lord moved near his son and looked at the dried flowers and a pink cone shell.

"Are they her secret?" Eiji picked up the cutting rim of a dried flower carefully.

"Why did she seal the box for these things or there are her precious gifts? I had seen your mother box. She said it is her treasure box. That box is filling with the gifts I gave her." Eiji put it down and picked up a cone shell.

"Mother's Treasure box"

"There are the valuable things and poor things like these dried flowers but she said they are worth and precious."

"That means she loves you and loves everything you gave her?" Touga looked at his ex-mate's Treasure box again. 'Mizuki!'

"Look like the healer wants to see us. Come with me, Touga." Lord Eiji and the heir walked to the healing room saw the healer sits at his desk in the central of the room.

"What the matter, Kin?" Lord of the west and Touga looked at the white pot and small wooden box on the desk.

"My lord, I had studied the medicine and the wooden box found this medicine was made of the special herb and it is only growing in Huang Shan in the big land. And this box is made of the magic wood in Huang Shan too."

"What?"

"She said Katsumi asked her brough the medicine to heal me."

"I think she said a lie." The healer put his brush after record a few ingredients of the medicine.

"For what"

"Maybe she knew you might refuse her aid if she told you the fact." His father word is shocking him.

Touga walked back to his room to hold her treasure secret box and sits on the window edge. He opened the lid and picked up a dried cutting rim flower.

'What I have done and why did I hurt her?'

Next four days, the dog demon saw his lover at the northern private garden after he made a big decision.

"Why,Touga?" Her beautiful eyes fill with tear.

"I'm sorry, Katsumi. But I just know that I love her much more than I think. I ask you to find the new better man."

He did not wait for her word and flew fast back to the western land. Because his father told him the rule of the Devil God Sect that the punishment for the traitor is the death and the truth of his mating with the fake niece of Lord Akio.

"Ichirou, where are you?"

"I'm here, Lord Touga."

"Do you still love your Yuki?"

"Yes but why"

"Come with me. We will take them back." The young lord and his assistant walked down the hallway to the gate and leapt through the sky to the big land.

'Please wait for me, my mate.'


	14. Treasure box

**Chapter fourteenth: Treasure box**

Ichirou, Lei Ling Hu, Lord Eiji and the healer sit around the young lord to checks his wounds for the last time in the afternoon on the fifth day. They are satisfied when the wounds were seal already.

"We are glad that his wounds are healing faster than we though because of your medicine, demoness." The heal turns around to her.

"No, it's not her medicine but Katsumi asked her brought it to me." Touga explained to the healer.

"Really?"

"Hn"

"I apologize to my misunderstood, demoness."

"Never mind" Her soft cold voice did not blame the healer.

The healer packed his medicine box and went out the room left them alone in a future lord of the west. The three males looked at the emotionless angel demoness in the white and light violet hanfu. The beautiful crescent moon forehead turns toward Lord Eiji who sits at another side of his son's futon.

"My wounds are seal and I'm getting well now so go back to your mountain, Mizuki."

She did not say anything because of his hatred word hurt her much. Lei Ling Hu got up and sliced open the paper door and Ichirou follow her back. They walked together to the western garden of the castle.

"Demoness"

She looked back at Ichirou who stood on the stone pad on the yard.

"Nothing" He wanted to ask her about Yuki but he changed his mind.

"She is fine." Then Lei Ling Hu leapt through the sky heads to the big land to get her penalty.

'Good bye, my Touga.'

* * *

One month later in the winter season, Lord Eiji told the servants to clean the rooms on the eastern wing of the castle. They packed all of the big land demonesses luggage and move it to the storeroom. Ichirou came in a room to find one thing. He checked all of the boxes but he did not find it.

'She might throw it away. Never mind, I don't care.' So he walked away from the room found Suisen held three wooden boxes and walked along the hallway to Lord Eiji's study room.

"Suisen"

"Ichirou"

He took the two big boxes from her and let her carries a small one.

"What are them?"

"The two boxes are jewelry but I don't know the small one that what it is."

The two figures reached to the study room found Lord Eiji and the western heir sat at their table. They put the boxes on the shine wooden floor.

"What are them?" Lord Eiji glances at the three boxes.

"They are jewelry box but I don't know the small one, my lord." Suisen put a box on his table and moved back to her seat.

Lord of the west looked at the box and held it up. He reversed the box and tries to open it but he is rejecting by the spell.

"It is seal by the ancient spell and refuses me to open it." He passed the magic locked box to his son.

"Where do you found it?" Touga looks at it.

"In Mizuki's room"

"Hn"

"Thank you, you go now."

Lord Eiji told his son to open the box but he was shot by the magic lightning.

"It might be the important thing."

"Can I keep this box, father?"

"Hn"

"I'll find the way to open it." Touga carries her secret box to his room and put it in his cupboard.

On the next two day, the future lord tried to break the spell but it stills refuse him. Sometime it shot him with the strong lightning. Touga was angry the box and threw it hit the harden wall but the box ignored his action.

"Stupid box" He throws it in his cupboard again.

One month later, the future western lord is busy by his duty and his father paperwork. The hard work made he forgot about the ancient spell box. He walked back to his room at night and took off his cloth then he walked to his private spring pool and sunk in it.

'**The damn paperwork can kill you and me'**

'I know but I cannot help. And don't worry because it will be our responsibility.'

'**I hate it.'**

'Me too'

'**What about the box?'**

'What's box?'

'**Her ancient spell box is in your cupboard.'**

'I forgot it. I think I'll try again.'

Touga got up and dried himself but he did not wear any cloth. He opened the cupboard and held the box to his futon. He tried to break the spell again and it declines him. The young lord put down the box next to his pillow and laid down.

'I need sleep.' He closed his golden eyes and held the box close to his face.

'I can smell her scent.' He sniffs the box and felt asleep. 'Mizuki'

His sorrow tear drops on the box and the spell is break but the young dog lord does not know until the morning light wakes him up.

'Mmm, the opened box?' He rubs his sleepy eyes and looked at the broken spell box is beside his pillow. Touga got up and open the lid looks at the dried flowers. Then he pours the dried flowers and found a pink cone shell fell on the futon.

'Did she seal the box for these worthless things?' He was confused about her thought.

Touga put them back to the box and took a morning bath to see his Katsumi. Today he'll give her an expensive jewel hair pin.

At the court of the northern land, the lovers sat together on a bench at the frozen lake at the snowed foothill.

"Thank you, Touga."

"Hn" He held her silky hair up and pinned it with the flower jewel pin.

"I'll use it every day."

"Why"

"You gave it to me and it is my precious gift."

"Oh! I'm happy to hear that." He sat her soft figure on his lap and hugged her tightly. 'Precious gift, precious gift, precious…' The future lord thought of her sealed box in his room.

He left the northern castle and flew fast to the western castle. He rushed to the room on the private southern wing to the cupboard and held her small wooden box.

'Why I didn't think about it?'

"Touga, what happened?" Lord Eiji came in his son's room and saw the open box.

"Father"

"Finally, you can open it and what is it?" The lord moved near his son and looked at dried flowers and a pink cone shell.

"Do they are her secret?" Eiji picked up the cutting rim of a dried flower carefully.

"Why did she seal the box for these things or there are her precious gifts? I had seen your mother box. She said it is her treasure box. That box is filling with the gifts I gave her." Eiji put it down and picked up a cone shell.

"Mother's Treasure box"

"There are the valuable things and poor things like these dried flowers but she said they are worthy and precious."

"That means she loves you and loves everything you gave her?" Touga looked at his ex-mate's Treasure box. 'Mizuki!'

"Look like the healer wants to see us. Come with me, Touga." Lord Eiji and the heir walked to the healing room saw the healer sits at his desk in the middle of the room.

"What the matter, Kin?" Lord of the west and Touga looked at the white pot and small wooden box on the desk.

"My lord, I had study the medicine and the wooden box found this medicine was made of the special herb and it is only growing in Huang Shan in the big land. And this box is made of the magic wood in Huang Shan too."

"What?"

"She said Katsumi asked her to bring the medicine to me."

"I think she lied to you." The healer put down his brush after record a few ingredients of the medicine.

"For what"

"Maybe she knew that you might refuse her aid if she told you the truth of the medicine." His father word is shocking him.

Touga walked back to his room to hold her treasure secret box and sits on the window edge. He opened the lid and picked up a dried cutting rim flower.

'What I have done?' He felt hurt when he recalled those days. 'Why did I hurt her?'

Next four days, the dog demon saw his lover at the northern private garden after he made the decision.

"Why,Touga?" Her beautiful eyes fill with tear.

"I'm sorry, Katsumi. But I just know that I live her much more than I think. I ask you please find the new better man."

He did not wait for her word and flew fast back to the western land after his father told him the rule of the Devil God Sect that punishment of the traitor is the death and the truth of his mating with the fake niece of Lord Akio.

"Ichirou, where are you?"

"I'm here, Lord Touga."

"Do you still love your Yuki?"

"Yes but why"

"Come with me. We will take them back." The young lord and his assistant walked down the hallway to the gate and leapt through the sky to the big land.

'Please wait for me, my mate.'


	15. Huang Shan

**Chapter fifteenth: Huang Shan**

The two demons stopped at a basin in Yi in the noon after they tried to find the Huang Shan over a week.

"I hate the winter."

"Be patient, Ichirou. There is the close of the season."

"Yes, my lord. I'll be patient for them." He sat at the basin edge to cupped the cold water and drink it.

The men walk and fly through the forest but they did not see the sect so they reached a village in the valley in the evening.

"Old man"

"Yes, demons" The old man did not fear them and wait for they moved.

"Don't you fear us?"

"Why should I fear you?" He looked at their face. "What do you want to know?"

"Good, I want to know the way to Huang Shan."

"Oh! You must head to the east about two days if you can fly."

"Thanks" Ichirou is going to mad when I knew that they had passed that mountain on last three days.

"Let go, Ichirou"

Touga and Ichirou landed on the edge of a deep creek near a village in the morning late. This flight weak them much and they need a bath and get rest. The two sank in the spring and lead their head against the rock.

"Help me!"

"Mei Lian! Mei Lian!" The human boy runs along the creek to find the way to help his sister.

Touga swam across the creek to catch the little girl and drags her to the land. He held the girl while she hugs his neck.

"Hey, kid! You are safe now."

"Thank you, demon"

"Don't you fear me?" He looked at her but she shook her head lightly against his neck.

"Hn"

"Mei Lian! I thank you, demon. You saved her."

"Why did she fall in the creek?" Ichirou got up and dressed himself and took the girl from his young lord.

"We had corrected the water but she slipped on the ice edge."

"It's that so. Get up, child and we'll take you home." Ichirou holds the wetting girl and follow the boy to their hut in the village with his young lord. Many villagers saw the new comers and asked the boy.

"Ah-Bao, Mei Lian" A thin woman in old hanfu ran to her boy and saw the Nippon demons.

"She fell in the creek." Touga looked at her and the old hut.

"Thank you, demon"

"Hn" Ichirou let go of the girl.

"Please come in the hut. I think you need the hot tea." She walked into the hut and the men follow her.

They sat on the old wooden square chairs at a table in the hut. The windows are opening to allow the light come in to bright the inside of a hut.

"What do you looking for, demons?" She pressed down two cup of the hot tea.

"Why do you know?"

"You aren't the big land demons and I guess you look for something."

"You're smart, woman."

"We tried to find Huang Shan."

"Can I know your reason, demons?" The little boy turned around to the guests.

"Ah-Bao"

"We come here to see the demonnesses."

"Who are they?" The little girls come to his brother.

"Mei Lian" Her mother wanted to hit their butts but she cannot do them in front of the visitors.

"They are Yuki and Mizuki."

"Yuki and Mizuki…I think I don't know them but she might know these demonnesses." Ah-Bao said.

"She?"

"Lady Chang-Er, she is a cool demonness of Huang Shan but we didn't see her for long time." The woman said.

"Chang-Er?" Ichirou looked back at her slim form and turns to the little girl name Mei Lian.

"She is the Devil God Sect demonness but we didn't know her name so we call her Chang-Er because she looks like her."

"Hn"

"Can you tell us where the mountain is." Touga looked at the girl.

"It is here."

"Hn?"

The little human girl held his claws and dragged him out of the hut and his assistant followed him with the little boy.

"It's over there." The twins point at the high mountains is in the mist. "And we are on the foot hill."

"Oh!" the two males try to look through the thicken mist but they did not see anything.

"Human"

"Yes?"

"I want to know why you don't fear the demons."

"Because of the demons of Huang Shan protect us and many villages in the area."

"Especially the Devil God Sect demons usually help us when we got lost in the mountain but they don't allow us to go there."

"The Head Cheng said there are many lower demons in the mountain."

"Thanks kids"


	16. Challenge

**Chapter sixteenth: Challenge**

Cheng Po Long senses his ex-great grand pup in laws and the assistant aura in the village at the foothill. He commands the men and set a plan to welcome the Nippon demons.

"Welcome the guests at the foothill and care for them" Cheng Po Long is going to turn around to go out. "Very well"

"Yes, master" After the head went out of the room, ten men rushed to the hill and wait for the two visitors.

The amber dragon walked to a room on the western wing to see a magician and his special killer.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, but the Head Cheng"

"I know. I'm just boring but I'm lucky when they visit us. I want to know how much he loves her." He stood in front of her and turned around "Follow me"

"Yes, the head Cheng" The alluring demoness followed him to the north court of the sect to wait for the special guests.

At the Huang Shan's foothill, the two Nippon demons are fighting with the sect demon men.

"Get away! I haven't any business with you." Touga tried to cut them but they are faster than him.

"That is my word, dog. Here is Huang Shan not your land. You haven't any right to command us." A demon swept his sword and punched at his chin to knock him down.

"Lord Touga!"

"Hey! Come this way, Kitty." A demon of Huang Shan caught his shoulder and threw him hit a nearby cliff.

"Hey! Don't kill them. The master wants they are alive."

"I know" the demon looked at a limp body of Ichirou that laid on the snow ground.

"We should let them rest for a day." All of them walked back to a fort at the foothill and keep an eye on the two Nippon demons who are laying on the snow ground.

The morning light came with a hard kick of the demon of the sect to wake his preys up from nice dreams.

"Wake up puppy, kitty"

'Gnaarl!'

'Hisss!'

"Time to bath" A sect demon caught their throats and threw them into a deep basin.

The two men emerged on the surface and climbed up the cliff.

"How dare you" Touga and Ichirou drew their swords and rushed to the group but two men attack them back.

Three hours later, a messenger from the sect came to the group to inform them about the commander. They stop to tease the visitors and let them go in the mountain.

Ichirou supports his young lord and goes up to the mountain. They walked to a court on the cliff is covering with the heavy mist in the noon.

"Felt tired, pups" Sound of the amber dragon rang their ears from somewhere.

"Cheng Po Long, where are you?"

"Calm down, puppy. I want you rest for a day before I send my killer to the court."

Touga walked to the nearby well to fetch the water and sent a bamboo bottle to his assistant. The two demons hunt a deer to fuel themselves before stem their enemy.

The morning comes but its light cannot shine through the heavy mist on Huang Shan. The Nippon demons wake up and wait for the dragon at the court on the cliff.

"You look healthy and ready for the fight." A shadow of the dragon sits on a stone chair on another side of the court. But there is a small figure sits on his lap.

The two men tried to look at that form and Ichirou is shocking when he saw her alluring face.

"Yuki!"

"Who is Yuki, Kitty?"

"How dare you, dragon. Let go of her"

"I didn't catch or hold her body, you see." He opens his arms.

"Come this way, Yuki."

"Who is Yuki?" Cheng Po Long looked at the gorgeous demoness who sat on his lap. "Do you know her, Xiang Ting?"

"No, the head Cheng I don't know who she is." A young woman leans her black head on his bold shoulder and wrapped her arms around his strong torso before kisses his cheek.

The scene hurt Ichirou who turned his face away and drew his sword to kill the great dragon. He rushed to the dragon like a fool but was shot at the stone wall by the dragon's hand.

"Ichirou" Touga went to his assistant.

"Stupid kitty" Cheng Po Long put his clawed hand on her hip. "Do you love her?"

"It's not your concern."

"I just want to know that you love her or not if you love her, you should show me." After his word, Yuán Xiang Ting got up to draw her sword and walked to the court.

"Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Get up, cat. And challenge me."

"No"

"Or I kill you." The young demoness flew to kill the aim and hurtle the future lord out of her way.

'She is too strong.' He fell on the far ground and sits up to watch their fight.

Half and hour later Ichirou pin her soft figure on the stony ground but the demoness cut his arm with her claws. The cat demon held her wrists above her black head. A small flower pin on her hair caught his emerald eyes but it is broken and has only three flower not six flowers when he gave her.

"Yuki"

"Who is Yuki, cat?" She struggled under him. "Why you call her name or do I look like her?"

"No, you are Yuki."

"My name is Yuan Xiang Ting not Yuki." She tried to flip her wrists but Ichirou tighten his grip so the angel demoness calls her power and fly him hit the nearby stone wall.

"Yuki, stop that. I don't want to hurt you." He gets up while her figure moved toward him with her red clawed hand.

"Die, cat"

"No, don't force me to kill you." But her spreads her claws and attacks him. The cat dodges aside and slaps her chest. He follows her limp body to knocks her chin before held her close to him.

"Yuki…why you…" He looked her dreamy face and collapsed on top of her while her red clawed hand stab his back and lost consciousness.

"Such a great love" Cheng Po Long walked toward the bodies but Touga steps in front of them.

"Get away from them"

"Why, puppy?" He stills step toward them. "Or you will challenge me." Po Long smirks.

"Prepare to die, dragon" Touga drew his sword to cut his neck but the dragon stepped back and spread his claws to slap the young demon's face.

"I will ask you before you die." He licks Touga's blood in his claws. "Why do you come here?"

"It's not you business."

"Answer me or I kill you and threw your corpse to the under forest."

"I'll take my mate back."

"Who is your mate?"

"You're already knew her, my Mizuki."

"I think I don't know who she is. If Mizuki is your mate, why don't you and your friend back to Nippon and find her." He crossed his arms. "It's sound like she is a Nihon demon if I guess her by her name."

"No, she is a big-land demonness." The dog tries to hurt his enemy but he was hit at the back.

"It's that so. I heard that you hate me and my sect. But what is about that demoness. She might doesn't live here."

"No, she is here."

"And where is she?"

"You'll answer me, dragon." Touga transformed into the big dog and paws on his enemy but Cheng Po Long held his claw and pitches him around before threw him hit a lower cliff in a mountain range. The dog Touga got up and jumped to the court saw Po Long held Yuan Xiang Ting up and two men drags his assistant wrists out of the battle court.

"Such a strong and brave pup but stupid" He sits on the stone chair and put a soft and scent body of Xiang Ting on his lap. "Why don't you come, puppy or you fear that you'll hurt her. Don't worry. I'll protect her while you attack me."

'Gnaaaarl!'

"Hn? I don't' understand." He lied and tightens his arm then he steps on Ichirou torso.

Touga spreads his paw and pounce on the dragon but he already forget his assistant and the demoness. The battle was extent to many hours, the dog cannot harm his foe and the dragon felt bored. Finally Touga transformed back to his humanoid and falls on his knee and foot while looked the dragon held Xiang Ting or Yuki on his lap.

Ichirou regains consciousness found he lay in front of two legs of a man. He is frozen when he saw the owner of the legs and his Yuki on his lap.

"Wake up, kitty?" Po Long stills step on his torso and crushes him but he sent the enemy a smile.

"Uggh!"

"Do you want her back?" He held her close to his nearly bare muscular chest and pressed his cheek on her creamy forehead. "Beg me and I'll give you." He looked at his emerald eyes. "Or I kill you and you won't see or touch her forever."

Touga dashed to the dragon to claw him but Po Long slapped him again. The dragon got up and held the demoness into the gate left only the visitors outside.

"Keep an eye on them"

"Yes, the Head Cheng"

The next morning come but does not show the light on the cold court of the sect. But the soft cold hands shake them to wake up from the nightmare.

"Ichirou, Ichirou, Lord Touga. Wake up" Her sing song voice but cold like an ice woke the Nippon demons up.

"Yuki"

"…Mm!"

"It's real or just a dream."

Slap!

"Wake up?"

"Thanks"

"Do you want too, Lord Touga?"

"No, thank you." He stills afraid of her strength and power.

"Wake up and we'll see Ling Hu." She leads them the way to a frozen lagoon in the deep mountain of Huang Shan.

"She is here." She points at the frozen lagoon.

* * *

At the deep frozen lagoon base, there is a confined goddess demonness is floating in the coldest water. She will lose her sense and hope to see her love again.

'I miss you, Touga.' she tried to gain her sense but the Hopeless Lake sucks her power and her strength.

'I want to see you and feel your love again. I want to touch you before you are her. And use your care heals me when I'm feeing blue.'

* * *

On top of frozen lagoon, the two demons pierce the ice to make a hole but the ice sheet is too thick. Touga and Ichirou walked out of the lagoon and drew his sword.

"Wind scar!" Then he jumped in the lagoon and swam to the deepest base. He tried to see through the darkness but the water is too cold. The young lord swims back to the surface to catch a breath and heads back to the deep base again.

One hour later, finally he saw a black confined figure and rushes to it.

'Please wait for me, mate. I'm going to help you.' He reached to the lifeless and used his claws cut the magic barbed wires before went back to the surface and sent her to Ichirou.

"Mizuki!" He put his ear on her cold chest. "No!" He pumps her heart and month her again and again but she does not wake up.

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Wake up. I'm sorry, I hurt you. Please wake up, Mizuki. I love you!" But she did not wake up anymore. It is too late.


	17. Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

A young demon boy ran through the field near the forest in the afternoon. His silvery moon shining head disappeared in the high grass field. A silver high ponytail man looked for his pup that hid himself when they played hide and seek.

"Got you, Sesshoumaru"

"Waah! Father"

The dog demon held his pup that has an appearance like a five year olds child. He walked toward a forest and put his son on a rock at the cold fresh creek but the kid does not let go of his neck.

"Let go of me, the trouble maker"

"I'm not."

"Who steal my assistant's sword and hid it for two days?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Hn"

"And who steal the sweets from the kitchen and ate on the roof on yesterday?"

"He is Kusuo."

"He is sixty two year olds and he cannot walk yet."

"Guren no Kimi"

"She and Yuki were with me in Kusuo's room."

"I don't know."

"I'll ask her."

"No! No, father, please" The little boy cling his chubby cheek at his father's upper arm and turned up his crescent moon to the older.

In the dusk, Touga help up his sleeping pup and went back to the western castle. He laid the pup on a mattress in his room before leave the room and headed to a northern wing to see Katsumi and Kusuo.

"Touga, help me." A deer demoness tried to catch the restless toddle.

"I got you, the naughty pup."

"Thank you"

"Where is he?" Touga stills hold the naughty toddle and walked down the hall to a private garden with her.

"He is accompanies Ichirou to the northern land."

"The dragon!" The tumultuous sound rang his pointing ears then he looked at the sky saw Cheng Po Long transformed to his humanoid and landed smoothly on the small wooden red bridge in the garden.

"Hello, puppy"

"Hn" Touga is usually angry when he sees this dragon.

"Is he your pup?"

"Idiot!"

"How rude" The amber dragon sat on the railing. "Doesn't she teach you the manner?"

"It's not your concern."

"Like father like son. Do you think so, Ling Hu?" the dragon looked at a goddess demon stood behind the Nippon demon.

…

Touga sat his mate on his lap and held her close to his bold chest to calm himself. He still angries the dragon especially when he thought of that day.

****Flash back****

_He held up her cold body back to the sect because Yuan Xiang Ting said that the head of the sect is the only one who can help her. He laid his ex-mate on a stone table in the hall and wait for the dragon. He saw him came in and tells them to go out._

"_I think you should go out."_

"_No, I won't."_

"_I warn you."_

"_I'll be here."_

"_Alright" He smirks evilly. 'I'll tease you, puppy.'_

_Suddenly Po Long took off her wet cloth and himself before turned her front to sat on his lap and kiss her. Touga's eyes wide and his mouth opened automatically. He drew a broad sword and going to cut the dragon's neck but the dragon tighten his arm around her torso before shoot the dog hit the hall's wall. The young lord just looks at his enemy holds his nude woman and moves her hips close to him._

"_I will kill if I know you mate her."_

_The future lord decided to turn around and walked out of the hall. He cannot look at them anymore but he remember that he saw a red light orb came out the dragon mouth when he kisses her. Xiang Ting said it is a reviving orb._

"_Has he ever given it to you?" Ichirou asked her and held her soft cold hand._

"_Yes, he does."_

"_When"_

"_When I was stabbed at the heart and was froze in the iceberg in the eighty five years ago"_

"_That mean you had died once."_

"_Yes"_

"_Amazing!"_

'_You don't want to know how he revives her, Ichirou.' Touga tried to calm himself when he recalls the scene._

****End Flashback****

"What do you think, Touga?"

"Nothing" He tightens his hug and buries his nose in her loosen scented hair. "I want to ask you a question but I ddin't have a chance and I afraid that…" He stopped and kisses her crescent moon.

"What"

"You might hate me."

"I never hate you but except that day."

"I'm sorry but I'm jealous." Then he turned her angel face to see him. "Do you love me, Mizuki?"

She smiled then kisses his cheek and whispers something in his ear.

"And I love you, my Mizuki."

**The End**


End file.
